Dark Sniper
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Tubuhnya tampak bergetar ketakutan saat Levi berjalan mendekat. Manis sekali. / "Kumohon jangan laporkan aku ke polisi!"/ He? Dia itu polisi dan...haruskah ia melaporkan tikus kecil itu. Atau hidupnya akan berubah mulai hari ini,dengan sosok pemuda manis berlumuran darah itu?/ Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 - Day 1.


Tusuk

Sayat

Merah yang mengucur deras...

"ARRGGHHH...!"

... dan teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar sangat indah baginya.

Ah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia melebarkan seringainya seiring permainannya yang semakin membuatnya bergairah. Lagi. Satu tusukan lagi, satu sayatan lagi, dan ia masih belum puas bahkan hingga warna merah itu telah mengotori sebagian besar tubuh dan wajahnya, menyelimutinya dengan cairan kental berbau anyir.

Tak adanya lagi perlawanan mulai membuatnya bosan. Satu kali. Ia bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Satu tusukan lagi dan ia akan mengakhiri permainannya. Ia mulai mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, tepat diatas jantung. Sinar bulan meredup perlahan, menyembunyikan permainannya dari dunia luar. Ia sudah siap, hanya satu kali ayunan dan...

Jrasshhh...

Cairan merah kental itu kembali menyembur deras, mengotori wajah dan rambutnya yang tidak nampak karena minimnya pencahyaan di tempat itu. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap hasil 'karya' nya kali ini. Ia puas, sangat puas. Permainannya malam ini sungguh menarik. Terima kasih banyak pada pemuda bodoh berwajah kuda yang telah memberikannya servis menarik ini. Ia benar-benar terhibur, dan ia benar-bear sena...

"Oi bocah, sedang apa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Angel with a Shotgun (c) The Cab

.

Rate: M

.

Genre: Romance, Crime, Suspense

.

Pair: RivaEre

.

Warning: Modern!AU, Sniper!Levi, Psyco!Eren, Gore, Bloody Scene, Death Chara

.

.

.

.

Dedicated for Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 1: Rock and Alternatives

.

Prompt: Angel with a Shotgun (The Cab)

.

.

.

.

.

' **Dark Sniper'**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

"Hnghh..."

Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat dirasakannya sinar matahari mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Sinar yang menyorot tepat ke matanya itu, membuatnya terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris hijau indah sewarna dedaunan. Ia menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dibalik selimut.

Pemuda itu, Eren Jaeger - sebut saja begitu - menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan seketika sebuah senyuman manis langsung tersungging di wajahnya yang juga manis saat mendapati sosok itu masih berasa disisinya, seperti biasa. Eren memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap sosoknya lebih dekat, sosok yang selalu ia kagumi itu. Jari-jemarinya bergerak perlahan, meraih rambut sewarna arang milik sosok dihadapannya. Ia mengelus helaian rambut itu pelan sambil menatap wajah pucat yang nampak damai di dalam tidurnya, pemandangan yang paling disukai oleh Eren.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan Eren masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Kedua matanya terlalu fokus menatap wajah tampan itu hingga ia tidak menyadari sebuah tangan pucat yang perlahan terangkat dan mulai mengelus surai kecokelatan miliknya. Eren tersentak, namun ia kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya saat menyadari kedua kelopak mata dihadapannya mulai membuka, memperlihatkan iris hitam kebiruan yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

"Ah, selamat pagi Levi-san!"

Pria yang dipanggil Levi itu balas tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis, sambil mengacak-acak rambut pemuda dihadapannya. "Pagi Eren, sejak kapan kau terbangun, hm?"

Eren semakin melebarkan senyumnya menerima perlakuan Levi, ia selalu menyukai jika Levi mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti ini. "Umm... sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu?" sahutnya dengan wajah yang memerah saat tangan Levi mulai turun dan mengusap lembut pipinya. "Ha-hari ini aku bangun lebih dulu darimu Levi-san," ujarnya bangga setengah gugup.

"Hm... itu bagus bukan?" Tangan Levi kembali bergerak menyusuri bentuk wajah pemuda itu hingga akhirnya ujung jari pria itu berhenti di sudut bibir Eren dan mengusapnya lembut. "Jadi, hadiah apa yang kau minta bocah?" tanya Levi dengan seringai yang langsung membuat wajah Eren semakin memerah.

"A-ah, bukan begitu maksudku, tapi... uhh..."

"Kau mau apa hm? Tinggal bilang saja bocah."

"Eh?"

"Morning kiss? French kiss?" Seringai disudut bibir Levi semakin melebar melihat reaksi pemuda didepannya ini. Kini Eren tengah membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Eren reflek menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Be-berhenti menggodaku Levi-san. A-aku rasa yang semalam sudah cukup kan?" Eren memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan ia mulai bergidik saat seringaian sosok didepannya itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Mungkin bagimu cukup, tapi..." Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik ditelinga si pemuda. "... tidak untukku bocah," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda disertai hembusan napas hangat dibelakang tengkuk Eren yang langsung membuatnya merinding.

"Huwaaa..." Eren melompat bangun, berusaha menghindari sosok Levi dengan segala niat anehnya, namun didetik berikutnya ia harus menyesali perbuatannya yang melompat tiba-tiba. Eren memandang horor ke arah Levi yang kini semakin melebarkan seringainya saat melihat tubuh polos miliknya terekpos bebas.

"Kau berniat menjauh, tapi kau justru menggodaku bocah."

Eren merasakan wajahnya benar-benar memanas dan dengan satu tarikan cepat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak mau melihat hal-hal aneh akibat perbuatannya, Eren langsung melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei, mau kemana kau bocah? Kau tidak mau bermain denganku?"

"Aku mau mandi dan aku harus pergi ke kampus Levi-san, jadi aku menolak ajakanmu itu," sahut Eren sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Levi yang masih memasang seringai jahilnya.

.

.

.

Levi memasuki dapur dan mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. Ia menatap ke depan, tepatnya ke arah sosok yang kini sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi Levi-san?" Ia berbalik dengan membawa dua piring nasi goreng dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Ya, dan Eren..." Levi menatap Eren yang kini tengah menuangkan teh hitam kedalam cangkirnya. "... berhanti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san itu."

Eren menatap Levi dengan wajah bingung, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Levi. "Tapi Levi-san..."

"Ini perintah Eren! Panggil aku Levi, tanpa embel-embel apapun." Levi menekankan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, Le-Levi."

Levi mengangguk puas, ia mengambil cangkirnya dan menyesap teh hitamnya perlahan. "Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini Eren?"

Eren mendongak, kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. "Kuliah, tentu saja," sahutnya sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Levi? Apa kau bekerja hari ini?"

Levi menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku akan ke Recon hari ini, ada tugas."

Eren mengangguk paham, dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Suasana hening mengisi ruangan ini selama beberapa menit. Sepasang mata gelap itu memerhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda dihadapannya dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Levi mengakhiri acara makannya, membuat pemuda dihadapannya tersentak dari lamunanya.

"A-ah, aku juga sudah selesai," ujarnya gugup. Ia hendak beranjak dari kursi dan membereskan peralatan makan mereka, namun gerakannya tertahan saat Levi mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai, hm? Kau baru makan beberapa suap, bocah." Levi berujar tajam, mengintimidasi. "Sekarang duduk dan habiskan makananmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum makanan di piringmu habis, bocah menyebalkan."

Menurut, Eren kembali duduk dan melanjutkan acara makannya, masih dalam diam.

"Oi bocah!"

Eren tersentak mendengar panggilan Levi, ia segera mendongak dan menatap pria dihadapannya. "Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah?"

"Huh? Aku tidak memikirkan apap..."

"Jangan berbohong Eren! Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Levi menatap Eren tajam, memaksa pemuda itu untuk bicara. Meski hal itu tidak langsung berhasil, Eren tetap membisu. "Kau ada 'pekerjaan' hari ini?"

Eren tersentak mendengar tebakan Levi, yang ia akui seratus persen benar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah e-mail."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak berani berharap kau akan berhenti, bocah."

"Aku..." Eren semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "... aku ingin berhenti. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Levi. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang... Aku ingin menghentikan nafsu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Levi, bagaimana ini?" Eren meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkanmu, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan rasa senang yang bergejolak saat aku melakukan 'pekerjaan'ku itu." Eren meremas rambutnya semakin kuat hingga Levi yakin ada helai-helaian yang rontok disana.

"Oi bocah!" Levi menarik tangan Eren, mencegah pemuda itu untuk semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Hentikan Eren!"

"Aku... sakit, Levi." Eren bergumam lirih. "Ah bukan. Sakit bukan kata yang tepat. Mungkin aku gila... Ya, aku gila, iya kan Levi?" Eren kembali manjambaki rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri, bocah sialan!" bentak Levi, kali ini ia menahan kedua tangan Eren dengan tubuhnya. "Dengar baik-baik, bocah..." Levi berujar perlahan namun tajam. "... kalau kau memang tidak bisa berhenti ya sudah, tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri."

"Ta-tapi..." Eren menunduk, butir-butir air mata telah lolos dari kedua bola mata kehijauannya. "... aku..."

Levi mengangkat dagu pemuda dihadapannya. "Siapa klienmu kali ini?"

"Dia... mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Nile Dawk." Levi tampak terkejut saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan, namun ia segera mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya dan hal itu luput dari perhatian Eren.

"Lalu siapa lawan mainmu?"

"Rod Reiss, dia..."

"Cih, babi serakah itu."

"Kau mengenalnya, Levi?" Eren menatap Levi penuh tanya yang dibalas tatapan datar Levi, namun Eren tahu kalau sorot mata itu juga menajam disaat yang bersamaan.

"Babi licik itu terlihat seperti seorang pedagang biasa tapi sebenarnya dia pedagang gelap. Dia orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas penyusupan senjata ilegal dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dia buronan kepolisian," sahut Levi panjang lebar.

"Ah, berarti itu tidak masalah jika aku menerima pekerjaan ini kan Levi?"

"Tidak bocah, tentu saja. Setiap orang pasti menginginkan babi sialan itu mati. Tapi..." Levi menggantung kata-katanya, pandangan matanya yang semakin menajam tanpa sadar membuat Eren bergidik. "... bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya kali ini."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Nile Dawk..."

"Huh? Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Dia komandan kepolisian militer." Levi beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Cih, tidak kusangka dia akan megambil cara ini untuk menghabisi babi licik itu. Ingin hasil terbaik tanpa mau mengotori tangan sendiri, eh?" Levi tersenyum mengejek, ia berdiri di depan Eren.

"Pergilah malam ini..." Levi menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik ditelinga Eren. "... aku akan menemanimu, seperti biasa," ujar Levi yang langsung membuat Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pergi dulu." Levi menjauhkan tubuhnya setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada Eren. "Kau juga sebaiknya cepat berangkat setelah beres-beres, bocah," lanjutnya dan melangkah menjauh, menghilang di balik pintu apartemen mereka.

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Eren!"

Eren menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kepala jamur pirang milik Armin Arlert menyembul diantara kerumunan mahasiswa, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertold dan Annie.

"Ah kalian, ada apa?" tanya Eren sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau malam ini ada acara, Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Malam ini aku ada urusan, memangnya ada apa Armin?"

"Reiner ingin mengajak kita semua ke tempat karaoke, untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya," sahut Armin.

Eren menoleh ke arah Reiner.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu jika tidak sibuk," ujar Reiner sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Reiner..." Eren memohon maaf. "... aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Mungkin lain kali? Tapi, selamat ulang tahun."

Reiner mendekat dan merangkul bahu Eren, ia tersenyum maklum. "It's oke Eren, dan terima kasih untuk ucapanmu."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya," ujar Reiner sambil melangkah pergi diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya." Eren hanya menatap punggung teman-temannya itu dalam diam. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan gairah ini, aku bahkan tidak sabar menunggu malam datang," gumam Eren pelan dengan seringai kecil disudut bibirnya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sesekali menyapa dan melempar senyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Eren Jaeger. Mahasiswa biasa yang sedang menempuh tahun keduanya . Sosok pemuda manis yang ramah, setidaknya itulah pendapat orang-orang tentangnya. Hidupnya terlihat normal seperti remaja kebanyakan, tapi itu hanya kelihatannya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa hidupnya yang sebenarnya.

Ah, kecuali satu orang...

"Aku pulang." Eren membuka pintu apartemen yang telah menjadi rumahnya dua tahun belakangan ini. Tidak mendengar sahutan, Eren melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ia tiba diruang utama dan mendapati sosok itu disana.

... Levi Ackerman.

"Kau sudah pulang, bocah," ujar Levi tanpa menoleh.

Eren menghampiri Levi dan duduk di sofa disamping pria itu. Ia mengamati kegiatan Levi yang tampak asyik dengan berbagai pisau ditangannya, pisau milik Eren. Pria itu menggosokkan kain berkali-kali, berusaha membuat lempengan besi tajam itu bersih mengkilap. "Kau membersihkan peralatanku, Levi?" tanya Eren.

Levi menolehkan kepalanya singkat. "Ya, aku tidak menyangka kau sangat jorok, bocah. Tidak membersihkan peralatanmu setelah digunakan, eh?"

Eren tertawa garing. "Ah itu... Aku kelupaan hahaha..."

"Kau selalu saja lupa, bocah." Levi kini menoleh dan menatap Eren intens. "Dimana pisau lipat milikmu?"

"Huh?" Eren merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. "Mau diapakan?"

Levi meraih pisau itu. "Tentu saja dibersihkan, bodoh. Lihat betapa menjijikkannya benda ini." Levi mengangkat pisau itu di depan wajah Eren, pisau kecil dengan bercak-bercak kehitaman yang telah mengering.

Eren kembali tertawa garing. "Ah, haha... maaf, aku lupa membersihkan yang itu juga."

"Kau memang jorok, bocah," ujar Levi tajam yang langsung membuat pemuda di depannya cemberut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lupa, Levi."

"Ya... Ya..." sahut Levi sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, aku lapar sekarang." Levi meletakan kain lapnya dan hendak beranjak bangun saat tangan Eren menahannya.

"Jangan!Biar aku saja yang memasak," ujar Eren sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Tidak, bocah."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Eren menatap Levi bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan masakannya?

"Kau belum mandi." Levi menatap Eren tajam, mengintimidasi, namun bocah didepannya tidak merasa takut, ia hanya terkikik kecil. "Aku tidak kan membiarkan kau menyentuh makanan dengan tangan kotormu itu, bocah bau."

Eren tertawa semakin keras sambil mendorong punggung Levi, memintanya kembali duduk. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu dan setelah itu biarkan aku yang memasak, oke? Aku akan siapkan masakan istimewa untukmu."

"Kutunggu bocah, dan pastikan dirimu benar-benar bersih."

Eren mengangkat tangannya, memberikan sikap salut. "Siap Kapten!" serunya lantang sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Yup, selesai." Eren tersenyum lebar saat piring terakhir telah ia letakan di atas meja makan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya kali ini dan ia yakin seratus persen kalau Levi akan menyukainya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Levi, dimana pria itu? Eren tidak mendengar suaranya sejak ia selesai mandi dan mulai memasak. Eren melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, menuju ruang tengah, tempat terakhirnya melihas sosok pria itu. "Levi?" panggilnya pelan.

"Huh?" Eren menatap bingun ke arah ruang tengah apartemen mereka yang gelap gulita. "Levi tidak menyalakan lampu?" Eren mulai meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol lampu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menatap ke arah jendela. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok yang tengah terduduk di bingkai jendela itu.

Levi. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Selesai dengan mainan Eren, kini ia membersihkan mainannya miliknya sendiri. Assault Rifle dengan nama SS-2, senjata buatan Indonesia yang sangat disukainya itu kini tampak berkilau dibawah sinar bulan yang membias dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Indah namun mengancam, sama seperti sosok pemiliknya.

"Levi?"

Levi menoleh, matanya yang kini berwarna kebiruan akibat sinar bulan itu menatapnya. Eren terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, indah... benar-benar indah. Siluet seorang Levi Ackerman yang tengah bermandikan cahaya bulan dengan SS-2 digenggamannya itu benar-benar terlihat indah dimata seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Kau sudah selesai menatapku, bocah?" Levi beranjak dan berjalan mendekati Eren, masih dengan SS-2 ditangannya.

Eren masih terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Levi, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Levi Ackerman, sniper terhebat pasukan khusus Recon. Sosok yang amat dikaguminya.

Levi balas menatap Eren malas, yeah... ia tidak suka diabaikan. "Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, bocah." Ia menyeringai, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren dan...

"Eh?"

... melumat habis bibir ranum pemuda itu.

Bola mata kehijauan Eren membola sesaat sebelum ia menutupnya perlahan, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Levi. Pria itu menekan kepala Eren, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia mendorong Eren hingga punggung bocah itu membentur tembok. Eren mengerang pelan dan hal itu memberikan kesempatan bagi Levi untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk, menjamah rongga hangat si bocah kesayangan.

"Hah... hah... Le... vi... hah... hah..." Eren mulai terengah, kehabisan oksigen.

Levi melepas pagutannya saat dirasanya bocah di depannya itu sudah hampir kehabisan napas. "Bagaimana bocah, masih tertarik mengabaikanku?" Levi menyeringai, menjilat bibirnya pelan.

"Hah... hah... akuhh... tidah mengabaikanmu... hah... Levii..." sahut Eren sambil terengah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyahut saat kupanggil tadi, hm? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bocah."

"Aahhh ituu..." Eren mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan tajam Levi. "A-aku hanya memandangimu tadi," gumamnya pelan yang langsung membuat seringai kembali timbul di wajah rupawan Levi.

"Jadi begitu... lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Levi kembali mendekati Eren, memerangkap tubuhnya di dinding. "Kau ingin bermain denganku? Kita bisa lakukan itu saat pekerjaanmu selesai nanti."

Bluusshhh...

"A-ah, bu-bukan ituu..." Eren menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah, ayo makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin." Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Levi terkekeh, pria itu menarik tangan Eren turun dari wajahnya dan merangkul pinggang pemuda itu. "Baik, baik, aku akan menagih janji masakan istimewamu itu bocah, semoga saja rasanya tidak buruk."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku jamin rasanya enak dan kau pasti akan menyukainya Levi."

"Ya, ya... bocah."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah Levi, aku bukan bocah!"

"Yeah, shitty brat."

"Levi!"

.

.

.

Eren melangkah keluar, mengunci pintu apartemen mereka. Ia harus cepat, Levi telah menunggunya di mobil dan ia tidak mau dimarahi jika terlambat. Eren membongkar tasnya, mengecek semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya. "Sip, semua sudah siap." Eren memanggul tasnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya menuju basement apartement mereka.

"Kau lama sekali, bocah." Kata-kata sambutan dari Levi saat Eren masuk ke dalam mobil, dan pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Maafkan aku Levi, banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan bukan?"

Levi mendecih, ia mulai melajukan mobilnya perlahan. "Bukannya selalu aku yang mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu, bocah?"

Eren tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia tertawa keras. "Ahaha... kau benar, Levi."

Levi mengerling bosan. "Ya, ya... terserah kau, bocah. Sekarang kita akan bicarakan soal pekerjaanmu kali ini." Levi membuka dashboard mobilnya, menarik keluar sebuah map berwarna cokelat dari dalam sana dan menyodorkannya pada Eren. "Itu data tentang Rod Reiss yang berhasil ku kumpulkan, bacalah!"

Eren membuka map itu, membacanya dalam diam. Levi juga ikut terdiam sambil terus melajukan mobilnya melewati jalanan kota yang sudah mulai sepi karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas malam. Suasana yang sepi senyap ini mulai membuat Eren tidak nyaman, terlebih Levi yang juga ikut terdiam sejak ia membuka map itu. Masa bodoh dengan data-data lawan mainnya kali ini, Eren tidak peduli. Ia menutup map itu dan menoleh kesamping, menatap sosok Levi yang matanya tetap terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

Eren terdiam, setaunya Levi memang berwajah teflon nan datar, namun ada yang berbeda di raut wajahnya kali ini. Ada ekspresi lain yang terlihat samar di dalam bola matanya dan Eren tidak tahu apa itu. "Levi?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" Levi hanya meliriknya singkat melalui ekor matanya. "Ada apa bocah? Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Tidak, ini bukan soal isi map itu." Eren meletakan mapnya di atas dashboard mobil. Ia kembali menoleh, menatap Levi intens.

"Lalu?" tanya Levi tanpa menoleh, ia masih terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Eren memutar tubuhnya, menatap sosok Levi disampingnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Levi?" suaranya melunak, namun ia kini menggenggam tangan Levi, membuat pria itu terpaksa menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Apa maksudmu Eren?" Levi ikut memutar badannya, ia kini duduk berhadapan dengan Eren. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Bohong..." Eren menunduk. "Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak aku menerima pekerjaan ini."

Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu Eren, membuat kedua mata mereka bertatapan. "Oke, aku akui aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu bocah..." Levi menghela napas, tanggannya naik dan membelai pipi Eren lembut. "... dan hal itu akan tetap tersembunyi sampai saatnya tiba. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang, Eren."

"Kenapa?"

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Eren lembut. "Karena aku belum dapat bukti yang kuat, bocah." Levi kembali melajukan mobilnya, membelah jalanan yang sudah semakin sepi. "Sekarang jangan pikirkan hal lain, pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu. Kita hampir sampai." Levi membelokkan mobilnya memasuki area parkir sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah. "Turunlah, kita sudah sampai!" Levi membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil.

"Huh? Hotel?" Eren ikut turun dan menatap bangunan hotel mewah dihadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa kita ada disini Levi? Apa orang itu sedang menginap disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak membaca map yang kuberikan bocah?" Bukannya menjawab, Levi malah balik bertanya.

"Ah itu... aku malas membacanya." Eren membuang muka, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bangunan hotel lain tepat di depan hotel mereka. Sebuah mobil sedan mewah tampak memasuki area parkir hotel itu dan tak lama keluar sosok seorang pria tua dan seorang gadis muda. Kedua mata Eren membola. "Dia kan..." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pria tua itu.

"Ya, dia Ros Reiss." Levi kini sudah berdiri disamping Eren, ikut menatap ke arah yang juga ditatap oleh Eren. "Rod Reiss dan pelacur sewaannya." Levi menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis muda yang tengah merangkul manja bahu pria tua itu. "Lebih baik cepat kita masuk, bocah!" Levi membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah masuk ke hotel. "Akan kujelaskan detilnya di dalam."

"Baik." Eren mengikuti langkah Levi sambil memanggul tasnya.

.

.

.

"Huahh... nyamannya~" Eren merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, ia berguling kesana-kemari layaknya seorang bocah.

"Kheh, kau ini memang bocah ya," ujar Levi yang kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah Levi... usiaku sudah enam belas." Eren bangun, ia menatap Levi kesal.

"Hm... sekali bocah tetap saja bocah." Levi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela, membuka lebar tirai berwarna cream itu. "Kemari, bocah." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eren sambil mendudukkan diri di bingkai jendela.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Eren beranjak dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Levi.

"Kemari!" Levi menarik tangan Eren, membuat pemuda itu kini terduduk di pangkuannya. "Kau lihat disana?" Levi menunjuk ke arah salah satu kamar di hotel seberang, kamar yang berada satu lantai di bawah mereka.

Eren memicingkan matanya. "Itu kan..." Ia memfokuskan pandangnya pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutup tirainya. "... Rod Reiss."

"Tepat." Levi memeluk pinggang Eren dari belakang, masih tetap dengan posisi awalnya memangku pemuda itu. "Aku mendapat info kalau dia selalu membawa pelacur ke hotel itu setiap minggu, dan ia selalu memesan kamar yang sama." Levi menunjuk hotel diseberang dengan dagunya. "Awalnya aku berniat memesan kamar yang sejajar dengan kamarnya, namun kamar di bawah kita ini sudah terlebih dulu di pesan orang lain." Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya, menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Eren, menciuminya lembut.

"Tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah kan?" Eren memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Levi. "Jadi, apa rencananya?"

"Pertama, kita akan menunggu dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pelacur itu." Levi menggigit leher Eren pelan, namun tetap membuat bocah itu menggeliat geli. "Nanti kita akan berpisah sebentar. Kau duluan menuju kamarnya saat pelacur itu pergi." Levi membalikkan tubuh Eren hingga kini keduannya saling berhadapan. "Aku akan bersiap menembak babi licik itu dari sini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhnya, hanya melumpuhkannya."

"Aku percayakan padamu, Levi." Eren berbalik sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher Levi. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan memberi sinyal setelah menembak dan saat itu kau langsung masuk ke kamarnya." Levi menarik tubuh Eren, menciumnya singkat. "Setelah itu kau bisa langsung mulai permainanmu bocah, aku akan menyusul." Levi kembali mencium Eren sebelum ia beranjak dan membawa tubuh Eren dalam gendongannya. "Selagi kita menunggu bagaimana kalau sedikit bermain, hm?"

Blusshhh...

"Kau setuju kan bocah?"

"Uhh... te-terserah kau saja." Eren menelusupkan kepalannya di dada Levi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri lorong hotel yang sepi. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul satu lebih dua puluh menit, cukup lama juga ia menunggu. Eren kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan dan disana ia dapat melihat sosok lain yang juga tengah berjalan melintasi lorong, sosok perempuan yang tadi sempat dilihatnya di parkiran hotel. Saat mereka berpapasan Eren dapat merasakan kalau wanita itu tengah mengerling jahil kepadanya. Cih, menjijikkan.

'Oi bocah!' Eren mengangkat tangannya, memencet tombol kecil pada earphone yang dikenakannya. "Ya, Levi?"

'Jalang itu sudah pergi?' tanya suara Levi dari seberang sana.

"Sudah, aku baru saja berpapasan dengannya."

'Baguslah, kau tahu apa tugasmu selanjutnya kan?'

"Ya."

'Tunggu aba-abaku.'

"Siap Kapten!" Tepat saat sambungan dimatikan Eren telah sampai di depan pintu hotel yang ditujunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding, menunggu aba-aba dari Levi.

.

Levi tengah memposisikan senapan snipernya di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia mengarahkan senjata itu hingga posisinya tepat mengenai sasarannya satu lantai di bawah sana. Tinggal memasang peredam suara dan semuanya siap. Levi melirik ke atas, ia mengamati gerak-gerik calon korbannya yang tertutup lapisan gorden tipis. Ia mulai memposisikan dirinya pada senjatanya.

Levi mulai membidik sasarannya, ia memicingkan matanya, mengincar titik yang tidak berbahaya namun dapat melumpuhkan. Titik mana yang akan ia pilih? Kaki? Tangan? Perut? Ah, mungkin kaki lebih baik. Levi mengarahkan moncong senjatanya tepat ke arah kaki pria itu. Levi menarik pelatuk senjatanya, memuntahkan peluru berkaliber 12,7 mm yang langsung melesat ke arah sasarannya.

"Arrgghhh...!"

Levi menarik sudut bibirnya saat teriakkan kesakitan itu terdengar. Ia meraba earphonennya, menekan tombol kecil disana. "Kau bisa mulai sekarang, bocah."

.

Eren membuka pintu dihadapannya yang diyakininya tidak terkunci itu. Barusan ia mendapat kabar dari Levi kalau ia sudah boleh masuk, tapi kenapa tidak terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam? Mungkin kamar ini sudah dilengkapi peredam suara. Tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, Eren memutar handle pintu dan benar pintu itu tidak terkunci. Eren menarik sudut bibirnya dan memasuki kamar itu tidak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

"Argghhh...!"

"Huh?" Ah benar, di kamar ini sudah dipasang peredam suara. Eren melangkahkan kakinya semakin kedalam dan menemukan sosok pria tua yang dicarinya tengah meringkuk di dekat jendela dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kaki sebelah kirinya. Eren mendekatinya. "Hai!" Ia tersenyum manis.

"Si-siapa kau?" Rod Reiss memasang ekspresi waspada, ia mencoba berdiri meski itu tidak berhasil dan Eren menyeringai melihatnya.

"Ada apa? Padahal aku berniat menolongmu lho." Eren kembali tersenyum, namun senyumannya kali ini tampak menyeramkan bahkan membuat sosok pria tua itu bergidik ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau?!" teriaknya serak.

"Aku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dingin dan mengancam dengan seringai yang mulai timbul disudut bibirnya. "Namaku Eren, Eren Jaeger." Eren mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung ditepis oleh pria tua dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu bodoh. Siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau disini?!"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" Eren berjongkok dihadapan Rod, kembali tersenyum. "Anggap saja aku malaikat..." Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecilnya yang langsung berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "... malaikat mautmu." Senyuman itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian dan di detik berikutnya pisau itu telah melayang dengan sangat cepat, menembus bahu si pria tua.

Jleb

"Arrgghh!"

Disusul teriakkan memekakan telinga yang justru membuat si bocah bermata hijau itu bersemangat. Eren semakin melebarkan seringainya saat cairan merah pekat itu mulai menyembur dan mengenai wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan membiarkan pisaunya tetap menancap di bahu Rod Reiss. Merogoh tasnya, Eren mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet dan memakainya. "Levi bilang aku harus tetap menjaga kebersihan selama bermain." Eren tersenyum manis sementara pria itu dihadapannya tengah membelalak horror.

"Katakan apa maumu, bocah?!"

"Aku?" Eren kembali merogoh tasnya, kali ini ia mengambil sesuatu yang berbeda. Cahaya lampu memantul melalui permukaan halus lempengan besi nan tajam itu. "Bukankan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjadi malaikat mautmu malam ini?" Eren berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah pisau dapur mengkilat ditangannya, seringai masih tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda yang biasanya tampak polos itu. "Kau tahu kan apa artinya?" Eren telah kembali berjongkok di hadapan Rod, ia menodongkan pisaunya tepat didepan wajah pria tua itu.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku."

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa hidupmu itu cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan pak tua?" Eren menatap tajam, cahaya lampu membuat bola mata kehijauannya berubah keemasan. "Kurasa hidupmu tidak cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan. Jadi, lebih baik kau mati saja." Eren mengulurkan tangannya, mencabut pisau yang semula menantap di bahu Rod, membuat cairan merah kental kembali memancar keluar, kali ini lebih deras hingga mengotori bajunya.

"Arrgghhhh!"

"Ah, bajuku mulai kotor. Bisa-bisa Levi akan marah padaku." Eren bergumam sendiri tanpa mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan sosok didepannya.

"Kau memang jorok, bocah."

Eren menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan ia tersenyum manis saat menemukan sosok Levi yang tengah berdiri bersandar di daun pintu. Levi melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup rapat pintu itu. Ia berjalan perlahan melintasi ruangan dengan menenteng SS-2 miliknya. "Sudah sejuah mana permainanmu?" Levi melangkah melewati Eren, berjalan menuju sisi jendela yang masih tertutup rapat dengan sebuah lubang kecil disana. Levi membuka jendela itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di bingkai jendela.

Eren kembali tersenyum manis. "Aku baru mulai kok, kau tidak ketinggalan banyak, Levi."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa lanjutkan bocah, aku akan mengawasi." Levi menyenderkan SS-2nya ke dinding dalam jarak yang bisa diraihnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bingkai jendela.

"Siap Kapten!" Eren mengalihkan fokusnya kembali kepada pria tua dihadapannya dan saat itu pula sikapnya berubah. Eren yang semula tersenyum manis pada Levi kini berubah dingin dan kejam saat menatap pria tua di depannya. Ia menyeringai, mengangkat pisau dapurnya tinggi-tinggi, menikmati setiap ekpresi ketakutan calon korbannya. "Permainan dimulai..." Tangannya terayun cepat, tepat menuju sasaran.

Jrasshhh...

"Argghhh!"

.

.

.

"Kau belum puas, bocah? Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan kau masih bermain-main dengan onggokan daging menjijikkan itu?" Levi menatap malas ke arah bocah bermata hijau yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya itu.

Eren menoleh, wajah manisnya kini telah dipenuhi oleh cairan merah kental berbau anyir, ia tersenyum manis pada sosok Levi yang masih terduduk tenang di bingkai jendela. "Sebentar lagi, Levi." Eren kembali memutar-mutar pisau lipat ditangannya, melebarkan luka yang sebelumnya ia buat.

"Jangan terlalu lama bocah, bisa-bisa para pengawal babi itu keburu datang."

"Aku janji tidak akan la..."

Tok... tok... tok...

Eren merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat pintu depan kamar hotel ini diketuk. Ia terdiam di posisinya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Le.. vi..."

Levi mendecih, ia segera meraih SS-2 miliknya dan memasang pose siaga. "Cih, ini akibat kau terlalu lama bermain-main, bocah." Levi melangkah mendekati Eren seiring dengan gedoran diluar pintu yang semakin keras. "Tetap di tempatmu bocah. Jangan panik." Eren mengangguk.

Gedoran di pintu itu semakin keras, ah tidak, Levi yakin kali ini bukan gedoran dengan tangan. Orang-orang diluar sana pasti tengah berusaha menjebol pintu ini. Senjatanya masih mengantung pasrah ditangannya, namun ia menunggu, menunggu tiba saatnya untuk digunakan. Dugaan Levi tepat, tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi pintu itu untuk menjeblak terbuka.

Lima orang bertubuh kekar dengan setelan jas hitam, bodyguard eh?

"Tuan Reiss apa yang terja..." Salah satu bodyguard itu menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat onggokan daging yang ia yakini sebagai tuannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia dan keempat temannya yang lain menatap horror ke arah Eren yang masih memegang pisau berlumuran darah.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Salah seorang bodyguard menarik kerah baju Eren dengan satu gerakan cepat, mencekik lehernya.

Eren hanya menatapnya dingin. "Aku hanya sedikit memberikan hukuman pada babi yang kalian pangil tuan itu," sahutnya enteng.

Bodyguard itu menggeram kesal. "Kau... beraninya kau bocah! Akan kubuat kau tamat detik ini ju..."

Doorrr...

Cairan merah kental itu kembali megotori wajah Eren. Ia menyeringai, saat merasa cengkeraman tangan di lehernya melemah dan tubuh kekar bodyguard itu jatuh ke lantai, meragang nyawa dengan sebutir peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya. Eren menoleh, tersenyum manis kerah Levi yang masih mengangkat SS-2nya, siap membidik lagi.

"Kalian berani melukai bocah itu, berarti kalian berani mati." Levi berujar dingin, tangannya kembali menekan pelatuk, melepaskan peluru berkaliber 5,56 x 45 mm itu ke udara. Peluru itu melesat cepat, tepat mengenai sasaran, jantung salah satu bodyguard.

Satu lagi musuh yang jatuh, kini tersisa tiga.

Ketida bodyguar yang tersisa kini telah menodongkan senjata mereka, mengarah tepat ke arah dua orang musuh. Eren mencoba bersikap tenang, ia percaya sepenuhnya kepada Levi.

"Kalian menantangku, kacung-kacung Rod?" Levi tersenyum miring, jarinya kembali memposisikan diri untuk menekan pelatuk. "Kuberi kalian waktu sepuluh detik lagi untuk bernafas."

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..."

Udara di ruangan itu menjadi berat. Suasana mulai mencekam. Ketiga bodyguard itu hanya dapat berdiri di tempat masing-masing dengan kaki gemetar. Levi tetap menghitung.

"... 6... 7... 8... 9..."

"..."

"... 10. Waktu kalian habis." Levi menekan pelatuknya, memuntahkan pelurunya tiga kali berturut-turut pada ketiga target di depannya.

Dor... dor... dor...

Eren terpaku, tubuhnya seolah tidak dapat digerakan saat melihat pemandangan di depannya kini. Ia selalu suka dengan pemandangan ini, saat Levi memainkan senjatanya dengan begitu leluasa. Disaat-saat seperti ini Eren dapat melihat gairah yang menggebu di kedua bola mata gelap milik Levi, gairah akan kebebasan. Dimata Eren semua itu terlihat indah.

"Sudah selesai, bocah."

"Eh?" Eren tersentak saat Levi menepuk pipinya pelan. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling dan mendapati kelima bodyguar itu telah tewas bersimbah darah, tak ada yang tersisa.

"Cepat!" Levi menarik tangan Eren, memaksa bocah itu untuk bangun. "Kita kembali ke hotel sebelum ada yang melihat." Levi melangkah pergi, masih sambil menarik tangan Eren. "Sesampainya di hotel aku akan memandikanmu."

"Ya." Eren bergumam pelan, ia mencoba mengikuti langkah lebar Levi. Tunggu, ada yang aneh... "Ehh?! Apa maksudmu dengan memandikan, Levi?!" Eren yang baru mengerti maksud Levi langsug berteriak keras, wajahnya memerah.

"Sshhh..." Levi membekap mulut pemuda itu. "Kau tahu apa maksudku bocah." Ia menyeringai, mengiring Eren memasuki kamar hotel mereka.

.

.

.

Eren memejamkan matanya saat guyuran air hangat mengalir dari atas kepalanya. Sesekali ia akan menggeliat geli saat jemari Levi menyentuh titik-titik sensitif ditubuhnya. "Isshh... geli Levi."

"Diamlah bocah, aku sedang berusaha membersihkan tubuhmu." Levi menuangkan sabuh cair ke telapak tangannya, menggosoknya pelan sebelum membalurkannya di punggung Eren. Ia menggosok punggung itu perlahan, membersihkannya hingga benar-benar bersih.

"Ne, Levi?"

Levi berdecak sebal saat tiba-tiba Eren membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat air dari dalam bathub menciprat keluar. "Ada apa bocah?"

"Apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Eren antusias.

"Yang aku ingat adalah saat aku menemukan seorang bocah yang tengah bermain dengan hal-hal abnormal di suatu malam yang dingin di musim gugur."

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Eren tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja." Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Eren. "Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya kan?"

Eren terkikik. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku saat itu?"

"Kau mau dengar ceritanya, bocah?"

Eren tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Ceritakanlah Levi."

"Baiklah..."

.

...

 _Levi semakin merapatkan mantelnya saat dirasanya udara yang semakin dingin, padahal ini masih musim gugur. Levi berjalan perlahan melintasi bangunan-bangunan kumuh di pinggiran kota. Ia melirik jam, sudah hampir tengah malam. Sial, kalau bukan gara-gara Erwin yang menyuruhnya menulis laporan tambahan ia pasti tidak akan pulang selarut ini. Levi mendengus, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, namun entah kenapa ia tidak ingin mempercepat laju langkahnya._

" _Haha... kenapa dengan wajahmu itu Jean?"_

" _Huh?" Levi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat sebuah suara terdengar, namun tidak ada seorangpun di jalan ini selain dirinya. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja._

 _Levi hendak kembali melangkah saat suara teriakkan terdengar, disusul oleh bau anyir yang tertangkap indera penciumannya._

" _Huh, kau mau menyerah?" Kemudian suara tawa kecil yang terdengar. "Ah, maaf Jean, tapi aku masih ingin bermain."_

 _Levi memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah gang sempit yang diapit oleh dua buah bangunan toko yang nampak sepi, tempat yang ia yakini asal dari suara itu. Levi melangkah perlahan, mendekati gang sempit itu. Ia meyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding sambil mengamati apa yang terjadi didalam sana._

 _Levi melihat siluet seseorang- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dua orang- di tengah kegelapan. Siluet pertama tengah dalam posisi berbaring dan siluat seorang yang satunya lagi duduk di atasnya. Apa itu? Seks bebas?Levi memicingkan matanya mencoba melihat lebih jelas, dan kedua matanya membola saat melihat pantulan sinar bulan dari sebuah besi keperakan yang terangkat diudara. Besi itu mengayun cepat, mengenai target di bawahnya._

" _Arghh..." Jeritan kesakitan itu terdengar pelan, mungkin ia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja._

" _Eh?Kenapa kau diam saja Jean? Sudah menyerah ya?" Suara itu kembali terdengar, suara yang Levi yakini milik seorang bocah di bawah umur._

 _Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Pembunuhan dengan tersangka seorang bocah psikopat, eh? Levi mendengus, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Apa ia harus menangkap bocah itu dan menyerahkannya pada kepolisian militer? Itu hal merepotkan. Tapi mengingat pekerjaannya yang juga seorang polisi -lebih tepatnya ia adalah anggota Recon, regu khusus kepolisian- membuatnya harus bersikap profesional, toh bocah itu akan menjadi sebuh masalah yang cukup serius jika tidak segera ditangkap._

 _Memantapkan niat, Levi melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok itu. Dari pencahayaan sinar bulan yang remang-remang, Levi dapat menyimpulkan kalau bocah ini adalah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kecokelatan. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, bocah itu tetap bermain-main dengan pisaunya, menusukkan benda tajam itu berkali-kali meski ia tahu kalau korbannya kini sudah tidak bernyawa._

" _Oi bocah, sedang apa kau?"_

 _Levi dapat melihat bocah itu membeku sesaat saat mendengar suaranya. Ia sudah bersiap dengan pistolnya jika saja tiba-tiba bocah itu menyerangnya. Namun hal yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaannya. Bocah itu tidak menyerangnya, ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya._

" _Oi bocah, jawab aku!"_

 _Kepala dengan rambut kecokelatan itu menoleh. Levi terdiam, ia seolah terbius oleh pancaran sinar kehijauan dari bola mata bocah laki-laki di depannya. Levi merasakan tubuhnya membeku dan perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada kedua bola mata itu._

" _Umm... Sir?"_

 _Levi tersentak, ia kini menatap tajam bocah yang balas menatapnya polos itu. He...? Apa-apan ekspresi wajahnya itu? Ia tidak akan tertipu dengan akting bocah psikopat dihadapannya ini._

" _Sir... apa kau akan memanggil polisi?" Ia bertanya pelan, Levi dapat merasakan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar._

" _Aku polisi," sahutnya singkat. Bocah itu tersentak, ia berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Levi._

" _Tidak, kumohon jangan tangkap aku!" Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding, Levi berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Aku tidak akan menangkapmu, asalkan..." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu bocah itu yang semula tertunduk. Ia menatap bola mata kehijauan itu dalam. "... beri aku alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini, bocah."Apa? apa yang barusaja dikatakannya? Seharusnya ia menangkap bocah ini dan menyerahkannya kepada kepolisian militer kan? Tapi kenapa ia malah memberi bocah ini kesempatan untuk lari. Sial, mata hijau itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya, membuatnya lupa diri._

" _Aku..." Bocah itu memandanganya, namun tatapan dari bola mata kehijauan itu nampak kosong. "Aku ingin menghentikan ini..." Levi terkejut saat air mata mulai turun perlahan membasahi pipi bocah itu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin jadi pembunuh seperti ini, aku ingin berhenti tapi..." Bocah itu menarik napasnya, ia menghapus air matanya yang belum berhenti mengalir. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, semua ini telah menjadi candu bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan gairah ingin membunuh ini."Ia terduduk._

 _Levi masih terdiam, hanya menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan datar._

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikannya?" Bocah itu mendongak, menatap Levi dengan tatapan memelas. Levi balas menatap wajah polos itu, ia tahu bocah ini tidak berdusta, ia dapat melihat kesungguhan itu dari matanya. "Kumohon tolong aku, Sir."Bocah itu menarik kedua lututnya, memeluknya erat._

 _Levi terkejut mendengar perkataaan terakhir bocah itu. Haruskah ia membantunya? Cih, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Harusnya saat ini ia sudah berada di apartemennya, menyesap secangkir kopi panas. Kalaupun dia memang harus bertemu bocah ini, seharusnya ia langsung menangkapnya dan segera menyerahkannya ke pihak kepolisian militer, semua beres. Namun entah kenapa Levi tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia benar-benar terhipnotis dengan bocah di depannya ini._

 _Levi beranjak, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah berambut kecokelatan itu. "Bangun bocah!"_

 _Bocah itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya bingung. Tidak sabaran, Levi langsung menarik tangan si bocah. "Kalau kau tidak mau tertangkap, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Levi menarik bocah itu, membawanya pergi. "Dimana rumahmu?"_

" _Aku... tidak punya rumah lagi, setelah terusir dari apartemen dua hari lalu karena aku tidak membayar uang sewa."_

" _Hee? Lalu dimana orang tuamu, bocah."_

" _Mereka mati, dibunuh perampok."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau bisa selamat?"_

" _Karena aku membunuh perampok itu..."Bocah itu terdiam sesaat, Levi hanya diam dan terus berjalan. "... dan sejak saat itu perasaan aneh ini muncul."_

" _Perasaan aneh? Jiwa psikopatmu?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Levi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah bangunan apartemen yang cukup besar, bocah itu hanya terdiam mengikutinya. Untung apartemen itu sudah sepi karena sudah larut malam, setidaknya tidak ada yang melihat tubuh berlumuran darah bocah itu. Keduanya melangkah keluar dari lift, Levi menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu, ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sana._

" _Umm... Sir?" Bocah itu kembali bersuara saat Levi membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu._

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa Anda membawaku kesini, Sir?"_

 _Levi membalikkan tubuhnya menatap bocah bermata hijau itu dalam. "Kau bilang kau tidak punya rumah." Levi melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu._

" _Ya, lalu?"_

" _Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau mau."_

 _Bola mata kehijauan itu membola, menatap Levi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Anda serius sir, mau menampungku?"Ia menghampiri Levi, tersenyum lebar. Ia hendak memeluk pria itu, namun Levi segera menahannya._

" _Ya, tapi sebelumnya kau harus bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, bocah. Kamar mandinya ada disana." Levi menunjuk sebuah pintu di dekat dapur._

" _Baiklah." Bocah itu berbalik, malangkah menuju kemar mandi. Namun baru dua langkah ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghampiri Levi yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula. "Ah aku lupa...aku bukan bocah, sir." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Eren. Namaku Eren Jaeger dan kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Anda?"_

 _Levi masih menatap datar bocah yang mengaku bernama Eren itu. "Levi." Ia membuka suara. "Levi Ackerman."_

.

...

"Ah jadi sejak saat itu kau sudah menyukaiku, Levi?" Eren tersenyum lebar yang hanya dibalas decihan dari seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren. "Bukannya justru kau yang menyukaiku Eren?"

"Ah ituu..." Eren merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu. Bagiku kau adalah penyelamatku, Levi."

"Begitu?" Levi mengangkat dagu Eren, membuat bola mata kehijauan itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku tersanjung, Eren." Levi mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Eren singkat yang langsung membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin memerah.

"A-ah Levi... apa yang kau laku..." Eren tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Levi kembali mengecup bibirnya. Eren memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Levi, menikmati sisa malam ini hanya berdua.

.

.

.

Drrttt... drrttt...

Levi menggeliat, ia membuka matanya perlahan, dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul ia meraih handphonenya yang sejak tadi berdering nyaring. Levi melirik nama si penelepon yang menggangu acara tidurnya. "Erwin? Mau apa si alis tebal itu meneleponku ?" Levi menggerutu, namun ia tetap mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?"

'Halo Levi!'

"Ada apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini sialan?"

'Ah maaf menggangu tidurmu Levi, ada berita penting pagi ini.'

"Berita apa?" Levi bertanya meski ia sepertinya sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Pasti soal kejadian semalam.

'Aku mendapat berita kalau Rod Reiss dan anak buahnya di temukan tewas di hotel Maria.' Bingo, dugaannya tepat.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Berakting lagi? Levi terkekeh dalam hati.

'Kepolisian tidak menemukan barang bukti apapun di lokasi selain mayat-mayat. Tapi mereka yakin kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dibalik kasus pembunuhan yang sering terjadi belakangan ini.'

Levi terdiam, hal yang dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi. "Lalu, apa pihak kepolisian militer itu sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

'Belum, tapi mereka punya rencana.'

"Apa itu?" Levi bertanya pelan, dengan perasaan was-was.

'Kita bicarakan ini di markas. Datanglah pukul sembilan pagi ini.'

"Baiklah."

'Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti.' Sambungan terputus, Levi meremas handphonennya. Dugannya benar, kepolisian militer benar-benar ingin menjebak si pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu, mereka ingin menjebak dan mengkap Eren.

Tidak. Levi tidak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan.

"Umm... Levi?"

Levi tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap wajah polos bocah bermata hijau yang masih berbaring disampingnya. "Kau sudah bangun bocah?"

"Ada apa Levi, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Siapa yang menelepon barusan?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut si pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bocah."

"Jangan bohong Levi." Eren beranjak bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di depan Levi, menatap mata pria itu tajam. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu di telepon barusan." Ia menundukkan kepalannya. "Apa aku akan ditangkap?"

Levi mendengus, ia megangkat dagu Eren perlahan, mempertemukan wajah keduanya. "Tidak akan ada yang menangkapmu, bocah."

"Tapi... tadi dia bilang..." Eren menghentikan kata-katanya saat dirasanya Levi mencengkeram kedua bahunya erat.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengkapmu, bocah. Aku janji padamu." Levi berujar yakin, ia mengecup bibir Eren singkat.

"Tapi..." bola mata kehijauan itu mulai basah,tergenang air mata.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Eren?"

Eren terdiam, ia mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk mantap. "Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu Levi!"

"Bagus." Levi berdiri, ia mengacak rambut cokelat Eren. "Aku pergi dulu, bersikaplah sepert biasa."

"Ya." Eren hanya menyahut singkat sambil menatap punggung Levi yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

 _Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertangkap oleh mereka._

.

.

Levi berjalan perlahan menyusuri markas Recon corps, pasukan khusus kepolisian tempatnya berkerja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu ganda berwarna cokelat, mengetuknya pelan hingga suara sahutan terdengar dari dalam. Levi membuka pintu itu, melangkah masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada di ruangan ini. Darius Zakley, Nile Dawk, Dot Pixis, Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius dan Hanji Zoe. Levi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong disamping Erwin.

"Semua sudah berkumpul. Jadi langsung kita mulai saja rapat ini." Darius Zakley membuka suara, membuat seluruh fokus tertuju padanya. "Seperti yang telah kita semua ketahui, kalau pagi ini Rod Reiss ditemukan tewas terbunuh." Ia memulai. "Dari penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan, kita memang tidak mendapatkan apapun karena tidak ada bukti disana. Namun pihak kepolisian militer yakin kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang sama di balik kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini. Benar kan Nile?" Darius menoleh ke arah Nila Dawk yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, dan kasus kali ini merupakan kasus yang akan melibatkan campur tangan kepolisian militer."

"Apa maksudmu Nile?" Erwin menatap bingung ke arah Nile.

"Kami, pihak kepolisian telah melakukan penyelidikan dan berhasil mendapatkan alamat e-mail si pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Woaahh... ini menarik, jadi orang itu sebenarnya adalah seorang yang membuka jasa untuk membunuh orang, bagitu?" Hanji berujar keras, memganggu pendengaran Levi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Nile.

"Jadi, kau yang menghubungi pembunuh itu dan memintanya membunuh Rod?" Levi berujar, datar namun tajam.

"Ya." Nile menatap ke arah Levi dengan pandangan yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Kau mengambil jalan pintas untuk membunuh babi itu tanpa mengotori tanganmu, eh Nile?" Levi balas menatap tajam.

"Ya, dan berkat rencana itu kita mendapat dua keuntungan." Nile menyeringai. "Pertama, kami berhasil menyingkirkan sampah masyarakat bernama Rod Reiss, dan kedua kami dapat kembali mengontak pembunuh itu dan menjebaknya." Nile berujar santai, tanpa menyadari tangan seseorang diruangan itu yang mengepal keras.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu kali ini Nile?" tanya Darius.

Nile mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyodorkannya pada Darius. "Dimo Reeves, seorang pedagang gelap sama seperti Rod Reiss. Dia yang merupakan salah satu buronan kepolisian itu bisa dijadikan umpan, dan sampah seperti dia tidak akan menjadi masalah jika benar-benar terbunuh kan?"

"Apa maksudmu menggunakan orang lain sebagai umpan Nile?" Erwin tampak protes. Namun ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Darius Zakley menginterupsinya.

"Tidak Erwin, Nile benar. Jika kita melaksanakan misi ini, kita akan mengkap dua penjahat sekaligus. Reeves ini seorang bajingan yang banyak mencuri uang rakyat untuk keperluan bisnis gelapnya." Darius mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nile. "Jadi apa rencanamu Nile?"

"Pertama, aku akan menghubungi pembunuh itu, memintanya membunuh Reeves." Nile berujar santai, menoleh kerah Erwin dan ketiga anggota Recon lainnya. "Untuk selanjutnya aku butuh bantuan Recon."

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Erwin.

"Nanti saat pembunuh itu melakukan pekerjaannya, kalian anggota Recon yang akan mengkapnya."

Levi membeku mendengar kata-kata terakhir Nile. Sial, mereka benar-benar berniat untuk menangkap Eren. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia harus mencari cara, walau harus mengorbankan semuannya.

"Untuk itu kita perlu tim kecil yang ahli, bagaimana Erwin?" Darius menatap Erwin, meminta pendapat.

"Saya setuju."

"Bagus, aku menujuk Levi untuk memimpin operasi ini sebagai sniper terbaik Recon, bagaimana Levi?"

Levi mengangguk pelan, dalam hati ia menyeringai. "Tidak masalah." Ya tidak masalah selama ia bisa terus mengawasi Eren. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu Erwin."

"Baik."

"Rapat selesai, semuanya boleh bubar."

.

.

.

Levi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, hal pertama ia lihat saat memasuki ruang tengah adalah sosok Eren yang tengah terdiam di depan laptopnya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri bocah yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedangannya itu. "Oi bocah!"

Eren tersentak, reflek ia menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siap yang datang. "Ah Levi, kau sudah pulang."

Levi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Eren. "Hm. apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" Levi melirik ke arah laptop yang masih menyala dan menampilkan sebuah e-mail. Tanpa membacanya pun ia sudah tahu apa isi dari e-mail itu. "Apa itu? Pekerjaan baru?"

"Yeah..." Eren mengangguk singkat.

"Klienmu Nile Dawk lagi?" tebak Levi, ah sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang menebak juga sih.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Eren menatap bingung ke arah Levi, namun itu tak lama sampai bocah itu kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh disini," gumamnya pelan yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Levi.

"Instingmu kuat juga bocah."

"Eh, apa maksudmu Levi?"

Levi menatap Eren dalam. "Kurasa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau Nile Dawk itu komandan kepolisian militer."

"Ya." Eren mengangguk. "Dan orang sepertinya menghubungiku dua kali berturut-turut, bukannya itu hal yang mencurigakan."

"Tepat, bocah." Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik di telinga Eren. "Mereka berencana untuk menjebak dan menangkapmu."

Eren tersentak, reflek ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Levi. "Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau orang-orang itu akan menangkapku. Levi, kau tidak akan diam saja kan?"

Levi menyeringai. "Lalu, kau mau aku melakukan apa bocah?"

"Bantu aku! Aku tidak ingin ditangkap oleh mereka, Levi." Tubuh Eren bergetar, Levi mencengkeram bahunya kuat.

"Aku bilang kalau itu hanya rencana Eren."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu hanya rencana dan tidak setiap rencana dapat berhasil kan?" Levi mengecup bibir Eren singkat, menghilangkan kekhawatiran bocah itu. "Jika meraka punya rencana, maka aku pun punya rencana yang lebih bagus, Eren." Levi menyeringai.

"Apa itu?"

Levi menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Eren, menciumi aroma tubuh Een yang menguar dari sana. "Akan kuberi tahu nanti."

"H-hee?" Eren menggeliat geli. "Ke-kenapa nanti...?"

"Rencana brilianku tidak gratis bocah." Levi menyeringai, membuat Eren bergidik ngeri. Namun bocah itu tidak sempat protes saat detik berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Levi tengah menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

"Le-Levi..."

"Temani aku malam ini dan akan kuberitahu rencananya besok." Levi semakin melebarkan seringainya, membuat Eren memandangan horror ke arahnya, dan teriakkan Eren terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang ditendang menutup oleh Levi.

.

.

.

Eren berjalan menghampiri Levi dengan membawa nampan berisikan dua potong roti isi dan dua cangkir teh hitam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Levi yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan dua buah laptop di depannya, ia tampak sibuk mengutak-atik laptop milik Eren. "Apa yang kau lakukan Levi?"

Levi menoleh sekilas padanya sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada layar benda elektronik di hadapannya. "Aku sudah membalas e-mailnya. Kau akan menerima pekerjaan ini." Levi menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu?" tanya Eren sambil mengambil sepotong roti isi dipiring dan memakannya perlahan. Tak lama, layar laptopnya menampilkan sebuah e-mail masuk. Levi segera membukanya. "Apa itu?" Eren menatap gambar sebuah bangunan tua yang tertera di layar laptopnya.

"Lihat ini!" Levi menyodorkan laptop miliknya yang juga tengah menampilkan foto bangunan yang sama. "Gedung itu dulunya bekas pabrik dan minggu lalu Reeves telah membelinya untuk dijadikan gudang penyimpanan barang-barang illegalnya, dan lusa ia akan mengunjungi gedung itu. Saat itulah kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu, Eren." Levi menatap Eren dalam.

"Baiklah aku paham. Jadi aku akan menjalankan tugasku itu lusa?"

Levi mengangguk. "Ya, lusa malam."

"Kau akan ikut denganku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Recon." Levi terdiam sejenak, menghela napas. "Maaf Eren, tapi aku yang akan menerima tugas untuk menangkapmu."

Eren tersentak, ia menggeleng. "Kau bilang apa Levi? Kau yang akan menangkapku?!" Eren berteriak, cukup keras.

"Diamlah bocah, dengarkan penjelasanku sampai akhir." Levi mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup pipi Eren. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk percaya padaku?"

Eren menunduk, ia berujar lirih. "Maaf Levi, aku hanya takut kalau..." Eren menghentikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, Levi memeluknya.

"Percaya padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Eren mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukan Levi. "Bagus." Levi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Eren.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Sederhana, lusa kau hanya tinggal datang ketempat itu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa... sisanya serahkan padaku."

"Baiklah Levi, aku percayakan padamu."

.

.

 _Serahkan padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

.

.

Levi menatap datar ke arah anggota tim yang dipilihkan Erwin untuknya. Total ada delapan orang beserta dirinya. Ia menatap wajah-wajah dihadapannya satu persatu. Erd Gin, Gunter Schultz, Oluo Bossard, Petra Ral, Nanaba, Moblit Benner, dan Dita Ness. Rencananya mereka berdelapan yang akan maju terlebih dulu, sedangkan Erwin, Hanji dan Mike beserta anggota timnya akan bersiaga sebagai tim bantuan.

Levi menghela napas pelan, sebentar lagi mabil yang mereka naiki akan tiba di tempat tujuannya dan saat itulah misi ini akan dimulai. Dalam diamnya Levi tengah memutar otak, di antara serangkaian rencana yang di berikan Erwin ia pun tengah menyusun rencana miliknya sendiri. Sebuah rencana yang akan digunakan bila keadaan mendesaknya. Levi mengeratkan pegangan pada senjata SS-2 yang tengah digenggamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak boleh gagal kali ini, tentu saja dalam rencanya miliknya sendiri.

Mobil berhenti, supir di depannya sana memberitahunya kalau mereka sudah sampai. Levi beranjak pertama kali, membuka pintu mobil, ia melompat turun diikuti anggota timnya yang lain. Kini ia dan ketujuh anggota timnya berkumpul membentuk pose lingkaran, Levi kembali mengamati mereka satu persatu, tatapan matanya menajam. "Baiklah, misi dimulai dari sini. Pergilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing. Berpencar!"

"Siap Kapten!"

Ketujuh orang itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju tempat mereka masing-masing, Levi ikut melangkah, berjalan tenang memasuki gedung. Ia melihat sekeliling, bangunan itu masih sepi, tentu saja karena Reeves dan orang-orangnya baru akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Levi menaiki anak tangga menuju rak penyimpanan barang yang dipenuhi peti-peti kayu, ia dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik peti-peti itu.

Levi memandang berkeliling, tempat ini benar-benar tepat. Dari sini ia dapat melihat dan mengawasi seluruh anggota timnya, dari tempat ini juga ia dapat dengan mudah mengamati seisi gedung. Levi kembali memutar strateginya di dalam kepala sembari ia menyiapkan peralatannya, mengisi penuh amunisinya. Levi menekan tombol kecil di earphonenya, berujar pelan. "Bagaimana kondisi disana?" tanyanya pada seluruh anggota timnya. Ketujuh anggotanya menjawab serempak.

"Aman terkendali Kapten!"

"Bagus. Waktu kita sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sampai Reeves tiba disini, persiapkan diri kalian."

"Siap Kapten!"

Levi memutus sambungan. Dua puluh menit lagi, apakah bocah itu sudah tiba disini? Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela paling ujung disudut kanan gedung, dan ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat sejumput rambut cokelat terlihat menyembul dari balik jendela itu. Ia sudah menjelaskan rencananya secara mendetail pada bocah itu, dan bocah itu juga sudah mengangguk paham. Itu artinya semuanya telah siap, tinggal menunggu waktu saja dan misi akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit terlihat beberapa orang memasuki bangunan gedung tua itu, dan Eren dapat mengenali salah seorang diantara mereka sebagai Reeves. Ia bersiap, melangkah perlahan menuju pintu utama bangunan. Eren menghitung, bodiguard calon korbannya ini ada empat orang, haruskan ia juga menghabisi keempat orang itu? Eret mengeratkan genggamannya pada badan SS-2 di tangannya, kata-kata Levi kembali berputar dikepalannya.

' _Jika Reeves membawa bodyguardnya maka kau harus bereskan mereka terlebih dahulu. Tembak dan langsung habisi mereka dari tempat persembunyianmu.'_

Eren mengangkat senjatanya, membidikkan ujungnya pada kepala salah-satu bodyguard itu. Ia berusaha mengingat segala hal yang diajarkan Levi perihal tembak menembak, ia harus berhasil kali ini. menyakinkan diri, Eren menekan pelatuk kuat-kuat, memuntahkan peluru berkaliber 5,56x45 mm yang langsung melesat menembus tengkorak kepala. Satu berhasil tumbang, tanpa memberikan jeda Eren kembali menarik pelatuknya... dua... tiga... empat. Ia berhasil, bodyguard terakhir telah jatuh meregang nyawa.

Eren menenteng senjatanya, melenggang santai dari tempat persembunyian. Ia menyeringai, bukan hanya kepada Reeves yang kini menatapnya dengan tubuh gemetar, melainkan kepada semua orang di gedung itu, termasuk Levi. Mereka tidak memiliki kontak saat ini, namun Eren tahu, ditempatnya saat ini Levi tengah tersenyum untuknya dengan sebuah kata pujian 'tidak buruk'.

Eren kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada sosok Reeves yang masih berdiri mematung ditengah gedung. Ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu. "Jadi kau Reeves,hm?" Eren tersenyum manis, bukan senyuman polosnya yang biasa, melainkan lebih kepada senyuman mengerikan. "Dalang di balik penjualan senjata illegal dan perdagangan manusia, benar?" Tidak ada jawaban, Eren kini tersenyum miring, ia mendesis tajam. "Keberadaan yang pantas mati."

Eren melangkah perlahan melintasi mayat-mayat bodyguard Reeves, ia mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan mocong SS-2 miliknya tepat di kening pria tua itu. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Ujung moncong senapan telah menempel di kening, jari pemuda bermata hijau itu juga sudah siap menekan pelatuknya kapanpun. "Tidak ada hm? Baiklah..."

Dorr...

Suasana menjadi hening setelah tembakan pertama itu dilepaskan. Pandangan Eren dingin, ia menatap bahu kanannya, kain pakaian dibagian itu terkoyak hingga kulit di bawah fabrik itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap seorang pria dengan setelan seragam cokelat militer berlogo sayap kebebasan yang tengah menodongkan senjata ke arahnya, untung saja Eren sudah sedikit berlatih dengan Levi sehingga ia bisa menghindari tembakan itu.

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!" Prajurit itu, Dita Ness berteriak. Eren hanya terdiam dan menatap datar segerombolan prajurit yang juga ikut menampakkan diri mereka. Sementara itu Reeves berjalan mundur, hendak kabur dari tempat itu sebelum langkahnya dihentikan secara paksa.

Doorrr...

Reeves terjatuh, sebuah peluru bersarang di paha kirinya, mengucurkan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka itu. Eren terkejut, ah bukan hanya Eren yang terkejut, semua prajurit di depannya pun menampilkan raut wajah terkejut, Eren menyeringai sepertinya ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kubilang jangan bergerak! Jatuhkan senjatamu!" Ness kembali berteriak, ia dan keenam prajurit lainnya berjalan maju mendekati Eren dengan ujung senapan yang masih terangkat ke arah pemuda itu.

Eren kini terkepung, jaraknya dengan moncong senapan para prajurit itu hanya sekitar tiga meter, namun ia tidak takut. Pandangan dingin Eren kembali menyapu wajah-wajah para prajurit itu. "Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya datar.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau menyerahkan dirimu secara baik-baik kepada kami." Erd menyahut.

"Dan setelah itu kalian akan menagkapku?" Pandangan mata Eren menajam, ia kembali mengangkat SS-2 miliknya. "Jangan bercanda. Siapa orang yang dengan senang hati mau menyerahkan dirinya kepada polisi?" Eren terkekeh, ia berjalan maju hingga kini ujung senapannya telah menyentuh kening Perta Ral yang hanya mampu terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

"Hei, kami bilang kau tidak boleh bergerak kan?!" Oluo berteriak keras. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjata miliknya.

Eren menyeringai. "Aku juga tidak bilang kalau akan mengikuti perintah kalian kan?" Ia menyahut sambil menekankan ujung senjatanya di kening Petra. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kalian pergi dan aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskan gadis ini."

"Kami disini untuk membawamu. Jika kau tidak mau ikut dengan baik-baik maka kami akan melakukan cara lain utuk membawamu walau dengan kekerasan sekalipun." Erd menjawab tenang meski ia tidak mengendurkan kewaspadaannya pada pemuda bermata hijau dihadapannya.

"Begitu..." Eren menganggukan kepalanya. "Berarti tidak masalah kan kalau satu dua anggota kalian berkurang?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Oluo yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya melangkah mendekat, pelatuk senjatanya siap ditarik dengan mocong yang mengarah tepat ke kepala Eren. "Jangan bercanda bodoh!"

"Tunggu Oluo! Kita belum dapat perintah dari Kapten Levi." Gunther berusaha mencegah, ia menekan tombol kecil pada earphonenya. "Halo Kapten? Anda disana? Jawab aku, Oluo sudah kehilangan kendali, ia akan segera menembak pemuda jika tidak segera dihentikan."

Hening

Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana. Gunther mengerang, ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk mengapa sang Kapten tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sementara itu diatas rak penyimpanan barang, di belakang sebuah peti kayu teronggok sebuah earphone yang terus menerus berbunyi di atas lantai kayu. Tanpa pemilik.

"Hentikan Oluo! Kita belum dapat perintah!" Kini Moblit yang berusaha menghentikan. Namun Oluo mengabaikannya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya -terlebih gadis yang dicintainya- itu berada dalam bahaya. Oluo mengeratkan pegangannya. Pelatuk mulai ditarik, hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik utuk peluru itu bersarang dikepala Eren.

Doorrr...

Suasana kembali hening.

Petra membulatkan matanya saat ciptaran darah segar itu mengenai wajahnya. Ia terpaku dengan wajah syok melihat tubuh tanpa nyawa yang terbaring di depannya. Bukan hanya Perta yang menampilkan wajah syok, melainkan semua prajurit.

Eren hanya menatap datar, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan mocong senjatanya dari kening Petra. Ia melangkah mudur. "Maaf tapi bukan aku pelakunya, kalianpun melihatnya sendi..."

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh?!" Perkataan Eren terputus oleh sebuah suara, sontak ia dan para prajurit yang mnegepungnya itu menolehkan kepalnya ke sumber suara.

"Apa aku sudah memberikan perintah untuk membunuh bocah itu?" Levi berujar, ia berdiri gagah di atas rak penyimpanan barang dengan senjatanya yang masih mengeluarkan asap pertanda baru saja digunakan. Levi melangkah turun melewati tangga, berjalan perlahan menghampiri Eren dan keenam anggota timnya.

"Kapten... kau... kenapa?"

Tidak menjawab, Levi terus melangkah, melewati anggota timnya, melangkahi mayat Oluo. Ia berdiri di depan Eren, melindungi pemuda itu. "Maaf saja, tapi setelah kalian mempunya rencana untuk membunuh bocah ini maka saat itu juga misi ini kunyatakan telah gagal." Levi mengangkat senjatanya, menatap datar keenam anggota timnya yang tersisa. "Bukannya perintahnya hanya menangkapnya?"

"A-apa maksudmu Kapten?" Nanaba bertanya, ia dan teman-temannya telah menurunkan senjata mereka dan kini tengah menatap bingung ke arah sang Kapten.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti maksud..."

"Hei!"

Ucapan Levi terputus saat suara teriakkan terdengar dari arah pintu. Serentak semua orang di dalam gudang menatap ke arah pintu utama bangunan itu dan disana mereka mendapati segerombolan orang dengan berbagai senjata telah berkumpul. Levi mendecih, ia menatap tajam ke arah Reeves yang masih terduduk di tempatnya semula. "Lihat, karena kalian terlalu sibuk dengan bocah ini sehingga mengabaikan babi tua yang mendapat kesempatan emas untuk memanggil bala bantuannya."

Reeves menyeringai. "Kalian sudah tamat prajurit." Pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombolan orang yang merupakan kaki tangannya itu. "Kalian semua habisi mere..."

Duaghh...

Ucapan Reeves terhenti oleh tendangan Levi yang tepat mengenai telak wajahnya, membuat pria tua itu tersungkur kehilangan kesadaran.

"Bagaimana ini Kapten, kita panggil bantuan?" tanya Gunther.

"Tidak perlu." Levi kembali melangkah menghampiri Eren, ia menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Memang kalian tidak bisa menghentikan mereka?" Levi menyeret Eren, mendorong pemuda itu ke balik peti-peti kayu yang bertumpuk. "Kau diam saja disini, bocah!" titahnya.

"Tapi Levi..."

"Ini perintah Eren!" Levi berkata mutlak yang langsung membuat Eren terdiam. Menuruti perintah Levi, pemuda itu melangkah mundur, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik peti kayu. Levi berbalik, ia kembali menghampiri anggota timnya yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan kaki tangan Reeves.

"Enyahlah kalian para prajurit sialan!" Orang yang berdiri paling depan diantara gerombolan itu berteriak keras. "Semuanya, habisi mereka!" titahnya dan detik itu juga tembakan peluru mulai terdengar, kedua kubu saling menembakan senjata mereka.

Levi melompat mundur, ia berbalik dan meloncat ke atas peti kayu. Levi mengangkat SS-2 miliknya, tepat ke arah dua kubu yang saling baku tembak di depannya. Sasaran telah terkunci, Levi semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjatanya, pelatuk siap ditekan.

Doorrr...

Tembakan pertama dilepaskan, satu orang dari kubu lawan terjatuh dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lubang dikepalanya, merengang nyawa. Levi menyeringai, jarinya kembali siap di depan pelatuk, ia menekannya. Puluhan peluru meluncur cepat dari moncong senapan serbu itu, tepat mengenai sasaran dan sulit untuk dihindari karena kecepatannya yang mengerikan. Satu persatu musuh tumbang, darah kembali mengucur deras.

Levi tidak berhenti sampai disana, ia terus dan terus menekan pelatuk, memuntahkan lebih banyak peluru dan melayangkan lebih banyak nyawa. Eren yang mengintip dari balik peti kayu hanya dapat memandang takjub. Mata hijaunya memandang sosok Levi tanpa berkedip. Ia mengamati setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh pria itu walaupun hanya gerakan kecil. Eren mengamati caranya memegang senjata, caranya mengunci sasaran, sampai caranya menarik pelatuk. Hanya satu kata cukup bagi Eren untuk menggambarkan sosok pria itu saat ini.

Sempurna... Indah... Menakjubkan...

Ah, itu lebih dari satu kata ya? Masa bodoh, Eren tidak peduli. Intinya ia benar-benar dibuat kagum oleh pria itu.

"... ren... Eren... EREN!"

Eren tersentak mendengar suara teriakkan yang sangat dikenalnya itu, reflek ia langsung mendongak ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Levi yang masih berdiri gagah di atas peti kayu itu. "Levi?" Itu menatap bingung ke arah Levi yang kini telah menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menatapku, eh bocah?" Levi tampak tersenyum miring kepadanya. "Lihat sekelilingmu!"

Menurut, Eren menatap kesekeliling dan mata kehijauannya membola saat itu juga. Kini dihadapannya telah berserakkan mayat-mayat yang saling tumpah tindih tak tentu arah. Darah yang menggenang telah membasahi separuh lantai bagunan tua ini. Semua kaki tangan Reeves kini habis tak bersisa di tangan Levi seorang diri. Eh tunggu, diantara tumpukan mayar itu Eren dapat melihat orang-orang berseragam cokelat yang juga ikut terbaring bersimbah darah. Jadi, mayat itu bukan hanya dari pihak musuh saja ya.

"Kapten!"

"Eh?" Bola mata Eren kembali membola saat ujung senapan itu telah mengarah kepadanya, ternyata dua orang prajurit masih bertahan hidup.

"Kalian, ikat Reeves dan jangan biarkan ia lari. Gunther, turunkan senjatamu!" titah Levi, namun Gunther tetap pada posisinya sementara Petra yang berdiri disampingnya juga ikut mengagkat senjatanya.

"Kita tangkap dia juga Kapten!" ujar Gunther.

"Benar Kapten, anggota tim yang lain sudah berkorban dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia kabur." Petra menambahkan, gadis itu menatap sengit pada Eren yang hanya dibalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak." Levi berujar tegas. "Turunkan senjata kalian!"

"Tidak Kapten! Kita tidak akan melepaskannya, karena dia semua ini terjadi, karena dia anggota yang lain tewas..." Petra memelankan suaranya, ia mengeratkan jarinya pada pelatuk siap menembak. "Atau kalau perlu, bunuh saja dia." Ekspresi gadis itu menggelap, ia bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

Doorrr...

"Akhh..." Suara rintihan terdengar beserta sebuah senapan yang meluncur jatuh. Darah mengucur dari lubang di tangan kirinya.

Levi melompat turun, dengan gerakan yang cepat ia melangkah mendekat, mengangkat senjatanya tepat di depan kening Petra yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Bukannya sudah kubilang, saat kalian mempunyai niat untuk membunuh bocah ini, maka misi ini kunyatakan gagal, juga..." Levi menggantung kata-katanya, ia menatap tajam. "... hidup kalian akan berakhir."

Dorrr...

Darah kembali bercipratan, mengotori wajah Levi, Eren dan Gunther. Petra terjatuh meregang nyawa dengan sebutir peluru yang bersarang dikepalanya. Levi dan Eren hanya menatap datar dan Gunther menatap dengan tidak percaya. "Kapten..."

Levi mengubah haluan senjatanya, kini senjata itu tepat berada di depan kening Gunther. "Sepertinya kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanku." Levi berujar datar dan dingin. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan..." Ia menjeda kalimatnya, melirik Eren yang masih berdiri disampingnya, pemuda itu juga berwajah sama datarnya dengan Levi. "Intinya aku tidak akan mebiarkan siapapun menyentuh Eren."

"Levi..." Eren menarik kerah baju Levi, namun diabaikan oleh pria disampingnya itu.

"Jadi aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama..." Levi mengangkat satu jarinya ke udara. "Lepaskan Eren dan buat skenario sebagus mungkin tentang misi hari ini, atau kedua..." Levi mengangkat satu lagi jarinya. "Coba bunuh Eren dan aku akan membunuhmu."

Gunther menelan ludah dan dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia mengangkat senjatanya, mengarahkannya tepat ke kening Eren. "Maafkan aku Kapten, tapi aku tidak akan mengorbankan nyawa teman-temanku semudah itu." Jari Gunther telah siap didepan pelatuk.

Levi menyeringai. "Hoo... jadi kau memilih pilihan kedua, eh Gunther Schultz?" Levi kembali mengangkat SS-2nya , mengarahkan tepat ke kening Gunther. "Apakah kau tahu jika pilihanmu itu adalan kesalahan?"

"Saya tahu." Gunther berujar mantap. "Saya tidak keberatan jika harus mati ditangan Kapten, setidaknya saya tidak akan hidup dalam perasaan bersalah akan hari ini."

"Begitu..." Levi mengangguk pelan, tangannya bersiap menarik pelatuk. "Selamat tinggal Gunther Schultz."

Doorrr...

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Levi?" Eren yang tengah memutar-mutar pisau ditangannya itu menoleh ke arah Levi yang terduduk di atas sebuah peti kayu tak jauh darinya.

"Melakukan apa bocah?"

Eren mencabut paksa pisaunya, membuat darah kental menyembur deras mengotori wajahnya, membuah Levi mengernyit jijik. "Kenapa kau membunuh teman-temanmu hanya untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya pelan, Eren menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukankah meraka itu anggota-anggota terbaikmu."

Levi melompat turun dan berjalan menghampiri Eren. "Karena aku tidak mau kau tertangkap apalagi mati, bocah." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu Eren perlahan.

Bola mata kehijauan Eren menatap Levi dalam. "Tapi Levi..."

"Sshhh..." Levi meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Eren. "Kau malaikatku Eren dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan malaikatku itu. Jadi jangan pernah melakuakan tindakan bodoh yang akan mengancam nyawamu." Levi mengecup bibir Eren lembut.

"Tapi setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu setelah kau melakukan semua ini Levi? Kau akan dipecat. Kau bisa... dicap sebagai penjahat, Levi."

"Tidak akan..." Levi beranjak sambil menarik tangan Eren, mengajaknya ikut bangun. "... karena aku yang akan pergi terlebih dulu sebelum mereka mengusirku."

"Eh?"

"Dan aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi penjahat untuk melindungimu."

"Levi..." Eren bergumam lirih.

"Kita pergi, Eren." Levi menatap bola mata Eren dalam. "Kita pergi ke tempat dimana kau bisa aman." Levi mulai melangkah, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Eren.

"Apa tempat seperti itu benar-benar ada Levi?"

"Tentu saja ada, hanya untuk kita berdua. Bagaimana... kau ikut?"

Eren tersenyum lebar, memeluk lengan Levi erat. "Tentu saja!" Eren menyahut riang, namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Levi juga ikut berhenti. "Ada yang kelupaan Levi, tunggu sebentar." Eren membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju peti kayu yang tadi sempat di duduki oleh Levi. Tak lama pemuda bermata hijau itu kembali sambil menenteng dua buah senjata jenis Assault Rifle bernama SS-2. Ia menyodorkan senjata itu kepada Levi. "Kita tidak akan melupakan ini kan?"

Levi tersenyum tipis, meraih salah satu SS-2 dan mengacak rambut cokelat Eren. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Ya, kau tidak boleh melupakan ini..." Eren tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat SS-2 miliknya. "... karena malaikat pelindungku bersenjatakan shotgun," lanjutnya riang.

Levi kembali tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Eren, mengandengnya. "SS-2 ini sejenis Assault Rifle, bukan shotgun, bocah," jelas Levi sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Kini keduanya sudah meninggalkan gedung tua itu dan meraka akan terus berjalan, bergandengan tangan, walau sejauh apapun.

"Terserahlah apapun namanya, toh kau bisa menggunakan semua jenis senjata itu kan? Dan yang terpenting kau tetap akan menjadi malaikatku apapun senjamu Levi." Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Terserah kau sajalah, bocah. Tapi julukan malaikat itu terlalu bagus untukku."

"Tapi aku suka."

"He?"

"Pokoknya kau tetap malaikatku Levi, dan jangan pernah berani untuk pergi dariku."

"Ya,ya... bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah?"

"Yeah... shitty brat."

"Levi!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Erwin? Sudah lebih dari tiga jam sejak kita kehilangan kontak dengan Levi." Hanji berjalan gelisah kesana-kemari. "Kenapa kita tidak susul mereka?!" Nada suara hanji meninggi, ia menatap tajam Erwin yang tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

Erwin beranjak bangun. "Persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan kesana," ujar Erwin yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Hanji dan Mike.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Hanji, Erwin, Mike dan beberapa pasukan mereka telah tiba di depan gudang tua yang menjadi lokasi misi tim Levi. Namun semuanya terlihat aneh saat bangunan tua itu nampak kosong.

"Coba buka pintunya, Hanji."

Hanji mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya, mendorong pintu ganda gedung itu. Tak lama pintu terbuka lebar, membuat mata cokelat Hanji membola. "I-ini..." Ia berujar dengan terbata. "... apa yang terjadi disini?"

Pemandangan dibalik pintu itu sungguh mengerikan. Tumpukan mayat berserakan dan genangan darah tampak mengisi hampir separuh bangunan tua itu. "Semuanya periksa keadaan tempat ini!" titah Erwin yang membuat para bawahannya langsung berpencar ke setiap sudut gudang.

Memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk mengumpulkan dan mendeteksi mayat-mayat yang berserakan itu. Erwin berjalan tenang menghampiri Hanji yang tampak mengamati sesosok mayat dengan kodisi yang paling mengenaskan dengan banyak tusukan tajam di tubuhnya. "Erwin, dia Reeves kan?"

Erwin mengangguk. "Ya, tidak kusangka ia ikut terbunuh juga."

"Erwin, kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan dan mengindentifikasi mayat-mayat itu." Erwin menoleh ke arah Mike yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Jelaskan Mike."

"Keseluruhan korban ada 48 orang. Yang pertama Reeves, lalu 40 orang diantaranya sepertinya adalah anak buah Reeves dan sisanya..." Mike menggantung kata-katanya. "... anggota tim Levi." Ia berujar lirih. "Semuanya terbunuh."

Erwin menghela napas. Ia melangkah ke arah barisan tubuhn dengan seragam cokelat Recon. "Setidaknya mereka semua sudah berjuang kan?"

"Ya." Mike mengangguk. "Tapi ada yang aneh..."

"Apa itu?"

"Levi... kami tidak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Ah ya... aku juga tidak melihat Levi sejak tadi." Hanji menyahut. "Hey, tidak mungkin ia terbunuh kan? Kalaupun terbunuh dimana jasadnya sekarang?"

"MIA."

"Eh?"

"Anggap Levi MIA, ia dinyatakan hilang." Erwin berbalik pergi tanpa kata lain yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar, yang terbuka lebar. Angin berhembus kencang saat sang Komandan pirang itu telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan tua itu.

"MIA atau diculik, eh?"

"Atau ia yang menculik?"

Erwin bergumam seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woaahh... Levi... inikah laut?" Eren berlari penuh semangat melewati daratan penuh pasir putih. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum kakinya menyentuh air laut, pemuda itu berbalik. "Kemarilah Levi! Lihat laut ini indah sekali."

Pria berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menghampiri sosok Eren yang masih tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil memandangan hamparan laut luas di hadapannya. Levi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Eren, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Bagaimana? Apa kau senang."

Eren melepaskan pelukan Levi, berbalik dan menatap mata gelap pria itu dengan raut kebahagiaan yang sangat kentara. "Aku sangat senang, terima kasih Levi."

"Hm." Levi tersenyum tipis. "Aku memutuskan untuk membeli rumah di dekat sini, supaya kau bisa sering-sering melihat laut, bagaimana?"

Eren mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku mau Levi, asalkan bersamamu aku mau."

"Kheh..." Levi mendengus geli melihat tinggah menggemaskan Eren. "Dasar bocah," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut cokelat Eren.

"Hehe..." Eren terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Levi, menikmati kehangatan pria itu. "Umm... Levi, aku ingin membuat sebuah janji denganmu."

"Janji apa bocah?"

Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan serius. "Aku ingin menghentikan penyakit ini, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu Levi."

"Apapun untukmu, bocah."

"Benarkan? Kau akan membantuku?"

"Tentu, asalkan kau senang, Eren."

Eren kembali tersenyum lebar dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh Levi erat. "Terima kasih Levi..."

"Apapun untukmu bocah, apapun..."

.

.

" _... walau harus mengorbankan segalanya. Semua akan kulakukan untukmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special Thanks for:**_

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

.

.

.

...


End file.
